A Secret Fairy
by Shelly143
Summary: Eleanore le'Feu is a new student that attends a prestigious private school. She doesn't know that she's a fairy though. A special and strong fairy in fact. Bad things seem to keep happening to Eleanore, evil things to be precise. Will Eleanore finally awaken her fairy self and fight evil, or will she suffer? Find out by reading, "".
1. Pain

So things happened today, and I was crying a lot until my face and hands were numb and I couldn't stop and my breathing was weird and I had trouble breathing then so yeah.. Then I got inspired to create this story because of that and because I was reading too much manga! Teehee! I just randomly put a name for the chapter so o.o..

* * *

_**SLAP!**_

"Don't act like you're better than us because you're not!" Beatrice / "Queen B" demanded.

"Yeah, that's pathetic!" Perf 1 added.

"What a loser!" Perf Twin 1 shouted.

"Stupid girl!" Perf Twin 2 added.

Perf and Perf Twin were the names I've given them, since they thought they were perfect and followed the "queen's" every order.

The Perf Twins were blondes and just agreed to everything their "mighty queen" says.

So I guess getting shoved against the wall, kicked in the gut, and slapped a few times isn't such a nice welcoming greeting.

I'm Eleanore le'Feu, junior, born and raised in France, but I could speak English pretty normally.

I was the new kid that just moved to Los Angeles, California.

Where everyone's parents are famous and the students here seem to be all stuck-up rich kids.

I was a loner because everyone already had their group of friends since freshmen year.

"That was such a nice welcome party, should I give my thanks?" I sarcastically said.

"Everyone always thanks me for even looking at them, so yes, you should!" Beatrice said.

"Oh, right, right. So glad you told me!" I dramatically said.

"Thanks!" I punched Beatrice right in the face!

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

There was many loud screams, mainly from the Perfs.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Beatrice, my hand totally slipped... NOT!" I said.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I can't believe you had the NERVE to do that to our queen!" Perf 1 screamed.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I can't believe you blah blah blah blah blah!" I imitated and gasped.

"Eleanore, do you really believe you're going to get away with this?" Beatrice asked.

"Hmm.. I think I already did..." I confidently told her.

With that, I ran, all the way into the forest behind the school.

Looking back, I saw the Perf Twins chasing after me.

_Oh wow, like they have a chance of catching __ME__!_

I grabbed a low tree branch and did my best to scramble up the tree.

I felt something grab onto my ankle.

"Got'cha!" Perf Twin 1 cheerfully sang.

I panicked, I looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Good job, Belle!" Beatrice complimented.

I snapped off a tree branch and did my best to pry Belle's hand off my ankle.

"It's no use now, Eleanore, we caught you and you won't be able to get away, we've got this entire tree surrounded." Beatrice explained.

"Who said I won't be able to get away? Hmm?" I asked.

I shoved the branch into Belle's hand until blood came gushing out and then scrambled up the tree.

"OHMAHGOSHOHMAHGOSHOHMAHGOSH! BELLE!" Perf Twin 2 cried.

"Oh chill out Bella, it's just a small hole in her hand! It's not like she broke a bone or had a heart attack!" Perf 1 said.

Grabbing a vine, I swung across from tree to tree while they were distracted.

"Now's not the time to fuss over some injury! She's getting away!" Beatrice screamed.

I jumped off the tree and tried to run back to the front of the school.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, unable to move, and then it turned pitch black...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! More to come but I should really finish Elementix Club first, hehe.. ^-^"


	2. Flashback: The Argument

**Ok so, this was when Eleanore fainted and is on the ground and she has this flashback of her parents arguing about her. This was when she was still a little kid.**

* * *

"Eleanore, is there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"The zoo!"

"Okay, let's go get Daddy and we'll go okay?"

"Okay!"

"Be a good girl and wait here."

Mom went to the garage where Dad was working on something.

They started talking and I could hear everything.

"Honey, she really wants to go to the zoo!"

"Can't you see I'm working, not everyone has that much free time like you."

"But why do you have to work every day, every hour, every second?"

I peeked through the crack of the door once in a while.

"Because it keeps a roof over our head, it gives us food, it gives us a place to sleep, it gives us a transportation!"

"But we never go anywhere, so what's the point of having a car? You never come in for lunch, o-or dinner, all you drink is coffee, coffee, coffee! A-a-and you never even go to sleep!"

"I'm doing this for both of you, you can't even go to your job because of her!"

"You've never been like this before, so why start now?"

"Because of her, why else? Can't you just get rid of her?"

"She's our daughter. We can't just randomly get rid of her!"

"Then you'll have to choose, it's either me or her."

* * *

**Sorry that it's really short. I decided to make the flashbacks into different chapters than just one looonnnggg chapter. **

**I don't own Winx Club, it belongs to it's original owners. I'm saying this once just because I don't want to keep repeating this.**


	3. Flashback: The Zoo

**Another flashback. This is when her mom takes her to the "zoo".**

* * *

I started to play around with some dolls, pretending like I heard nothing.

"Eleanore, are you ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see all the animals!"

"Okay, get in the car!"

I scrambled into the car and then Mom started the engine.

We drove past the the mall, my school, and some other places.

I was too into the view when I didn't notice that my mom had already parked the car and was already getting out.

"Let's go."

Snapping back to attention, I got out of the car and followed Mom.

"Mom, I don't think this is the zoo."

"We just have to do a few things, that's all."

"Okay."

She started walking and so I followed like always.

"Stay here, Elenore, Mommy has to go to the bathroom so wait here!"

"Okay."

I watched her go to the bathroom and so I started to look around.

I waited, and waited, and waited, until suddenly, someone walked up to me and started talking.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! A few more flashbacks coming up. **

**_How long does it to take to use the bathroom?_****  
**


	4. Flashback: Officer

**Whee o.o more, sorry it's short and sorry there's so many of them. In the mean time, Shelly's still unconscious. **

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart. What's your name? Are you lost?"

"Mom said not to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a real officer here."

"I don't believe so."

"Well, here's my badge."

He took out something golden and shiny and showed it to me.

"How nice."

"Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Eleanore."

"Are you lost?"

"No. I'm waiting for my mom. She went to the bathroom."

"Sweetheart, look around you, do you see anyone around?"

I looked around and saw no one, I looked out the window and saw no cars, only darkness.

"No."

"Your mom left you here."

I thought back to what Mom and Dad were talking about earlier.

"Oh."

"Do you know where your house is? I'll take you home."

"Yes."

The officer went to his car and I followed, his car had the letters **P**-**O**-**L**-**I**-**C**-**E** on them and on top was maybe some kind of light thing.

I sat in the front seat because I had to tell him the directions.

We finally arrived at my house, and I got out and followed the officer.

He knocked on the door, no one answered.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. I kinda wonder if they're in France, why did the officer talk in English instead of French..?**


	5. Flashback: Gone

**Well. What a nice officer, or cop.**

* * *

He knocked a lot of times, no one answered at all.

"Kid, are you sure this is the right house? It looks like it's been vacant for years."

"Yes."

_This was the right house, right? I mean, I'm sure I can remember my own house._

Instead of knocking this time, he kicked the door open and entered.

I followed him, he went in all the rooms and checked the garage and kitchen to.

"There's no one here and nothing here, I think you've got the wrong house."

"No! It's my house! I can show you my room where I carved a heart into the wall!"

I ran to my room, furious. I searched for the heart and finally found it, carved deep in.

"See! I even put my initials in it! E.F."

"I do see. But then how come nothings here? Not even your stuff?"

"Maybe they left it in a box."

Frantically, I searched all over my room until I stumbled upon a suitcase under my bed and lugged it out.

"See!"

He took the suitcase, opened it, and went through everything.

All that was in there were some clothes, my scrapbook, and a purse.

"Ok, I guess you do have the right house. But since no one's here, then it's probably because they ran away and didn't want anyone to know they were here and where they're going. You understand any of this, sweetie?"

"I know I have the right house, I always knew. They ran away? Huh?"

"Ok, I guess you don't understand. Kid, your mom and dad left. They threw away their old stuff. With me so far?"

"Yes. Mom and dad left and threw away their old stuff."

"They went somewhere else. They didn't want anyone to know. They didn't want you. Ok?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Let's take you to the station."

"Ok."

* * *

**That was interesting. Well o.o sorry it's short. again I'm saying that. hope you enjoy o.o**


	6. Flashback: Los Angeles, California

**WHEE! Ok, so there's this thing going on Monday about this internet gone thing so yeah, decided I'd finish this chapter up lol. I couldn't think of a title o.o so please don't make fun of the title lol o.o..**

* * *

He went back to the car, carrying the suitcase with him and I followed, like usual.

We drove all the way to some place, probably the "station".

When I got out, I saw a lot of the same cars that looked exactly like the one I was just in.

_Why do they all look the same? How weird._

We went in and then I had to sit and wait for them to do something, minutes later, he came back with some papers.

"What's that for?" I asked, staring at the papers.

"You. Fill out whatever you can and then bring it up to that lady at the counter." Officer commanded.

_Name: Eleanore le'Feu_

I didn't want to fill in the rest so I left it in front of the lady and went back to sit.

Later on, Officer came back out.

"You're parents are Michael and Faye le'Feu, correct? Yeah, we managed to contact a relative that hasn't disappeared or passed away yet. Your grandma, Ann Marie le'Feu, the famous French chef in Los Angeles. You'll be staying with her and attending Prince's Prestigious Private Academy, or the P-P-P-A, either one. The only school for younger generations of minor or major celebrities." Officer explained.

I stared at him.

"You want ME, to go to a school, filled with, stuck-up spoiled brats?" I spoke slowly.

"That's rude. You're going to be one of them soon. Now, you're flight will be immediately and we've already alerted your grandma. We can't let a kid be alone so I will escort you there."

_**KID**__**? **__**KID**__**?**__ He dares call me a __**KID**__**?**__ HOW RUDE!_

"No thank you. I'm fine on my very own, thank you very much."

I dragged my suitcase with me and began walking out.

"Too bad. Chief's orders. Get in the car."

I stomped my feet on the way to the car and got in.

He drove to the airport, once again and escorted me to the plane seat and left.

_Mommy, Daddy, why'd you leave me?_

* * *

**Bad parents :o! I'm hoping the Grandma is nice o.o.. But we'll never know until the next chappie! OMG! Wouldn't it be a nightmare for Eleanore if her grandma was like really strict and mean, like a stuck-up high class person?**

_Sorry, I know, not everyone is stuck up but eh, it make it more entertaining!_


End file.
